In a nuclear reactor, a core of nuclear material may be confined to a relatively small volume internal to the reactor so that a reaction may occur. A controlled nuclear reaction may persist for an extended period of time, which may include several years, before refueling of the reactor core is required. Accordingly, when used as a source of heat for converting water into steam, a properly designed nuclear reactor may provide a carbon-free, stable, and highly reliable source of energy.
During operation of a nuclear reactor, it may be useful to monitor the temperatures, pressures, and/or flow rates of the coolant within the reactor to ensure that all aspects of the reactor's internal operation are maintained within acceptable limits. For example, in the event that the flow of coolant is too low, components within the reactor may undergo excessive heating, which may result in the failure of one or more reactor components. In the event that the flow of coolant is too high, the reactor core may experience an undue level of cooling, which may result in undesirable fluctuations of reactor output power levels.
Temperatures and potentially corrosive characteristics of primary coolant located near the reactor core may cause sensors, gauges, and/or other types of measurement devices to fail over a period of time. Additionally, shutting down the reactor to replace and/or repair the failed measurement devices may result in significant operational costs and ultimately a less efficient and less reliable source of energy.
Coolant located within a volume, such as a reactor vessel, may experience temperature, pressure, and/or flow rate differentials according to the position and/or operational mode of the reactor at which the measurement is being made. For example, coolant flowing in a relatively straight direction may have a different flow rate as compared to coolant flowing around a corner or around an obstacle within the volume. Similarly, coolant flow during a reactor start-up may experience turbulence and/or surges due to uneven temperature distributions throughout the coolant.
This application addresses these and other problems.